


Stream..

by Zekie_v



Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Don't like, Don't read, Help, Humiliation, I;m tryna get many tags cause I'm busy, Living Together, M/M, Might Update, Smut, There's consent shut up, This is my first time with smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i'm not good with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekie_v/pseuds/Zekie_v
Summary: Techno lost a bet and had to live with Dream, things kinda turned around...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Stream..

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is just personas not shipping real people here, forgive me.

Dream and techno had been living together for 4 months now and it all started when techno lost to tommy (don't ask why) the dare that if he losses (contest name) he have to live with dream.

And guess what he lose :)

Techno informed dream and asked for his address  
Technopig: Yoo... blob man.  
Blobman: yes is there smt you need?  
Technopig: give me your address  
Blobman: what? Why?  
Technopig: dare, I Lost  
Blobman: haha, I thought the mighty techno always win.  
Technopig: shut up and send me your address.  
Blobman: ok ok, here *********************  
Blobman: there ya happy?  
Technopig: ya ya, be there next week *insert date and time*  
Blobman: Kk see you then.  
{sorry idk how they text and thats how I talk to people}

Techno's POV  
God can't believe I have to live with him, my crush... I mean I liked him since the MCC {don't come at me I forgot} I let out a small laugh cause I remember that event where I fell inlove with him I kept spamming 'Dream😀 do🤨 you're😊 shoes😘 need🤑🤑 shining🤗' he told me that I'm a 'simp' after that. But I'm quite glad I lose cause I get to live with him... I got pretty excited that I already started packing but I still have one week till I live with him...

Wilbur texted me.  
Wilbur soup: so heard you loss😏  
Technopig: Oh shut up, I know you want smt what is it?  
Wilbur soup: Ooh I just want you to send me what dream looks like  
Technopig is offline  
Wilbur soup: HEY, DONT JUST IGNORE ME!  
Wilbur soup: HEY TECHNO COMEON  
Wilbur soup: I'll give you clout!  
Technopig is online  
Technopig: Dream will give me clout not you, bye  
Wilbur soup: Hey-  
Technopig is offline  
I turned off my phone and thought 'right I haven't seen dreams face and I'm gonna see it'

{forgot this is where wilbur didn't ask dream to get pizza ok}

I checked my time and it was now 2:00 am "wow how long did that stream went" I said, I closed my phone and went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. After changingI hoped to my bed and fell asleep.

{Timeskip cause why not}

Dream's POV  
I woke up and checked the time 5:30 am I groan and got ready cause its time to pick up techno at 8:30 am and I don't wanna get late cause he might get lost. I finished dressing up and went to eat breakfast it was now 6:59 am and I got my car keys and drove for 30 mins to the airport I check my time again and "7:30" I said I waited for a bit and I got a text from techno.

Technopig: hey, just got out of the plane be there in short. Also what are you wearing?  
Blobman: good cause I'm already here, I'm wearing a green sweater, black pants and a beanie  
{I'm not good at fashion ok}  
Technopig: Ok I have a white cap sweat pants and over sized black T-shirt.  
Blobman: wait I think I see you I'm gonna start waving ok?  
Technopig: yea sure it would be more faster.  
Blobman: Kk

Techno's POV  
I see a lot of people waving but I don't know which one is dream, one person caught my eye he was wearing a beanie, black pants and green sweater just like dream said.

"TECHNO ITS ME DREAM WHERE ARE YOU!?!" The man said and I came running.

"DREAM!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Techno is that you?" He said while looking at him he smiled at me and turned my head blushing a bit.

"Y-yeah its me" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Well then lets get going" he giggled

'Cute' I thought I didn't expect dream to look this perfect, green emerald glossy eyes, slender body, and soft lips I wanna kiss it...  
'WAIT WHAT' I said to myself. He's... just a friend.. yea a friend sure he doesn't like me back if I confess to him.

No ones POV  
Both drove to dreams house the whole trip was fun for them. When they got to dream's house he help techno unpack and he showed him his room. Techno didn't know that dream lives by himself.

"Wow you live by yourself and you have this big ass house?" Techno said surprised to see dreams house, tbh it was pretty big for a 22 year old man living by himself.

"Yeah, I live by myself but my parents visit me every month but don't worry there not coming rn.

After finishing the tour to dreams house he told techno the rules in the house.

"R1: don't use others stuff use your own  
R2: do your dishes and your chores  
R3: don't disturb someone when there streaming  
R4: eat the food in front of you don't be picky  
R5: follow all the rules and NEVER break them"  
Dream said in monotone voice which techno thinks 'hot' {simp}.

"That's all" Dream said smiling at me.

Techno's POV  
"Ooh nice" I said, he helped me unpack my stuff and after that he cooked some food I didn't know that he can cook.

"What's for dinner?" I said he looked and me smiled.

"You like some pasta?" He said and I nodded.

I sat at the dinner table and he was finished cooking , we sat there and ate our food. It was delicious.

"Wow didn't know you can cook and its good" I said.

"You thought that the only thing I'm good at is speedrunning?" He said giggling.

We both laughed of what he said. He's giggle is so cute and his skin looks soft I wanna touch it.

We finished eating and I was about to wash my dishes but then dream stopped me.

"Since its your first day here I'll be the one washing your dishes" he smiled at me and doing a puppy eyes to let him do it of course I couldn't resist those gorgeous eyes.

"Fine..." I sighed in defeat.

He said to go to my room and rest since I might be tired I followed what he said since I am tired from a long flight.

{Present time}

No ones POV  
Its been 4 months since techno moved in with dream. They had fun since dream showed techno the beautiful places in America and the food there was delicious but not as good as dreams cooking.

Techno fell more and more inlove with dream and he wants things to happen to them but he was shy and he always thought of what dream would say 'Eww no I'm straight' or 'Sorry but I don't like you' he always thought of those words and it kept repeating.

It took him a lot of courage to tell dream that he likes him and techno thought of a plan.

When they were visiting places and store in America and in one store he saw a liquid and doesn't know what it is he asked the it is to the seller and they said that its an alcohol.

Then an idea came to his mind he'll use the alcohol as an excuse to fuck dream but he got another thing 'dreams gonna stream later how am I gonna do this' he thought to himself.

He just decided to go with his plan and he'll think about it little that dream know that techno isn't lightheaded and he usually drinks alcohol.

He got dressed and went to the store to find the alcohol dream asked where he was going he just said to the store and dream also reminded him that he'll be streaming at 6:00 techno agreed to what dream said.

Techno's POV  
I saw the shop from a far and ran to it, I went inside and tried to find the alcohol at the alcohol section at last I found it I went to the counter to pay.

"Aren't you to young to drink alcohol?" He said to me with a straight face.

"No sir I'm at the right age to drink" I said back.  
{I don't know if it's Illegal but we drink at any age here in our country like I drink at a very young age tbh}

He went back to checking the alcohol and I paid for it after, I quickly went back home and checked the time it was now 6:02 pm 'perfect' I said to myself.

I could hear dream's voice talking to his friends. I sat at the living room and started to drink the alcohol the store owner did warn me that its strong but it isn't or is it because I'm used to drinking.

Its was now 6:48 pm and I almost drunk the whole bottle and I decided to start the plan. I went upstairs and acted drunk I opened dream's door he was very focus on his stream I got a bit mad I want that kind of attention from him {not making him an attention seeker ok} I went closer to dream and laid my hand on his shoulder, he got startled but I quickly muted something but I hope it was the mic. I typed 'brb' to george and sapnap.

"Techno what-.." He said as I grabbed him and slammed him in the bed.

"Be quiet" I still acted drunk.

Dream's POV  
Techno slammed me in my bed 'what the fuck is happening' I said to myself before I could say anything more I felt lips in my lips its 'TECHNO' I tried to get away from him but he was to strong so I gave in and kiss him back.

"Hmmm" I tried getting away to breathe.

He stopped kissing me and took off my pants

"Techno stop what are you doing" I glared at him he looked... drunk.

"Techno what did I say when I'm strea-" I was again cut off him kissing me.

"HMMP!" I tried fighting him but he was strong so I gave in he kissed my neck I moaned for he found my soft spot.

Techno's POV .  
He tried fighting but gave in I moved on to kissing his neck he let out a soft moan which turned me on more I bit his neck and blood started to come out.

"A-AHHH TECHNO STOP" He scream in pain I said sorry.

I grabbed the lube behind my pocket and removed his boxer I put a perfect amount of lube in my hand and placed one finger in dreams hole he let out a small moan and decided to put the three finger in scissoring him by the look on his face he was quite enjoying it. I remove my hands and he whimpered.

"Don't worry I'll fill you up later just wait ok?" I said as I received and nod in return I remove my pants and boxer I looked at dream and he had a shock expression.

"why so surprised?" I ask.

"H-how is t-that going to fit i-its big!" he said while I just laughed.

George's POV .  
We were playing among us with sapnap, corpse, karl, quackity, wilbur, and tommy {I know I just wanna add them}. We were about to start but I heard dream say something.

"Dream did you say something" I said I looked at discord and he deafen his earphones.

"Guys dream deafen his headset" I said to the others

"Maybe he had to do somethin-" Wilbur was cut off by hearing a familiar voice.

"Is that techno's voice?" Tommy said.

"Idk-" Sapnap couldn't finish hearing a loud bump in a wall or bed.

"Dream!" I, sapnap, wilbur, and the others said.

"What's happening to dream?" Corpse said in his low deep voice.

We were completely quiet for a second when I heard kissing?

"Are they KISSING?" Karl said shockness in his voice.

"A-HHH TECHNO STOP!" Dream said screaming we were really worried and the chat was getting crazy at the same time.

They keep saying:  
'WOOOO'  
'ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN BITCHES'

"My chat is going crazy" Karl said as me and the others agree.

"H-how is t-that suppose to fit i-its BIG!" I heard dream say that.

I heard wilbur choke on his water, the others saying 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY FUCKING?'

"Guys calm down maybe dream's just changing his clothes and its big" Sapnap said I didn't really buy it but I decided to ley it pass cause maybe he was right.

Techno's POV.  
I put another lube on my hand and laid dream, I covered my dick (I feel uncomfortable writing that) and lined it on dreams entrance.

"are you ready?" I asked dream and I received a nod I went inside of him ad let him adjust for a bit.

Dream nodded which means he adjusted already I started to thrust inside of him not slow but now fast. He moaned my name every thrust but I was to focused on finding his prostate.

"N-nghhh.. A-ahh techno~" That kept repeating over and over again.

"GAHH~ T-there~" He said I found his prostate I started to hit that spot again n again slamming myself against him, he started to become a moaning mess but it was heaven for me hearing him moaning my name.

"Techno~ I-i'm close" he said but I blocked his cock with my finger I was close to but I wanted more.

"Techno p-please let me cum..." He begged.

"What's my name?" I groaned.

"T-techno~" He said I fasten my pace hitting his prostate more.

"What was that?" I said in my monotone voice.

"M-master please~" He moaned the nickname and I quickly let go of his cock (I really don't know what I just did)

Dream came and it got on his and my stomach, I then came after. He was exhausted but I did another round not letting him take a break, I pounded him one more time which looks like I hit his prostate again. I saw as tears formed in his eyes, he was a moaning mess, saliva dripping, eyes rolling (how do you say that?).

SapNap's POV  
We kept hearing dream moaning. We then heard him say... MASTER!?!

"DREAM ARE YOU OK?" Karl said with a weird face.

"Big D Are you and techno fucking or something?" Tommy said trying not to choke on his cola.

"Shut the fuck up tommy, EVERYONE END THERE STREAM THIS IS GONNA CLIPPED" Wilbur said ending his stream.

We all ended our stream and tried calling dream, but no respond.

Techno's POV  
I turned around and I saw his stream 'Shit' I thought to myself. I hit dream's prostate once again before he passed out he came and then me, I removed my member out of his, I saw the most beautiful view I ever saw in my life, Dream exhausted, tried while my cum dripping out off his ass his, his perfect slender body. I then remembered that he was still streaming I quickly approched his stream.

"You guys dare to clip that in a compilation I'll kill you all in your sleep" I said trying to threaten them but they just said.

'TECHNO?!?'  
'SOMEONE CLIP THAT'  
'OMFG'  
'POGGGG'  
"I TOLD YOU DREAMNOBLADE WAS REAL'

"Nerds" I said and turned off the stream.

I went back to dream and grabbed a few tissues from the night stand I wiped the cum of him and mine, After I cuddled beside him not even putting on our clothes. I then fell asleep.

{Timeskip- Morning}

Dream's POV  
I shot straight and remembered what happened I look beside me and saw techno undressed I then looked at myself also naked. 'MY STREAM' I thought I ran to my gaming chair taking the blanket with me to cover up. I opened discord and saw many notifs I opened george's message.

Goggy: DREAM WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING YESTERDAY.  
Goggy: YOU AND TECHNO WERE HAVING SEX.  
Goggy: AND ALL YOUR MOANS WERE CLIP.

All the messages were the same I check youtube and searched dream and techno 'Omfg...' I said I saw a bunch of video with a tittle.

Dream and techno having fun on stream while playing among us.  
Dream unholy part  
Dreamnoblade moments  
Techno making dream moan for 20 mins straight (That's weird)

I covered my face in disappointment I felt someone hugging me from the back I turned my head up and saw techno, tears started to drop from my face.

"I-I'm sorry drea-" He said but I cut him by kissing him in the lips.

"Don't worry I knew this would happen, I like you too techno" I said breaking the kiss.

Techno kissed me again, he picked me up in bridal style and placed me on the bed, we cuddled again.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you more" I said as I kiss the tip of his nose.

BONUS:  
No ones POV

"So how was last night big D?" Tommy said to dream while laughing his ass out which was pretty concerning.

"Shut up" Dream said annoyed

The chat:  
'YASSS'  
'Nice one techno'  
"That's gay'  
'Can't believe we heard dream moan'

Dream pouted while reading them on his mind, techno saw this and grab the mic.

"Shut up nerds" He said kissing dream's forehead.

Dream then brighten up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated!  
> Don't comment hate please. there just personas


End file.
